This invention relates generally to surfboards with tether lines and more particularly to a surfboard ankle leash tether line having a quick release.
It is known to provide a tether line connected between a surfboard and a surfer so that should the surfer become separated from the board, he can retrieve the board fairly quickly by means of the tether line. Generally, these lines are connected at one end to the surfboard and at the other end to an ankle cuff worn about one of the surfer's ankles. Sufficient slack is provided in the tether line so as not to interfere with the surfer's proper control of the surfboard.
Ankle cuffs presently used by surfers to which the tether line is attached may take the form of a cloth-like material including "VELCRO" end portions which can be overlapped to secure the material about the surfer's ankle. This ankle cuff includes a grommet reinforced opening through which a tether line may be passed to secure the tether line to the cuff. The other end of the line connects to the surfboard.
With the foregoing arrangement, should a surfer become separated from his board during normal surfing operations, he can, as pointed out above readily retrieve the surfboard. On the other hand, should there arise an abnormal or emergency situation in which being "tethered" to the board could be dangerous, it would be desirable to provide a means whereby the surfer could release himself from the board and tether line relatively quickly. Where "VELCRO" type attachments are provided for the cuff, the surfer could attempt to simply peel apart the "VELCRO" secured portions to remove the entire cuff. However, there is grave danger of the surfer becoming injured by the tethered surfboard during the time taken to unravel the cuff.